A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of nausea relieving formulas, more specifically, a fast-acting, all-natural formula that relieves nausea and vomiting due to motion sickness or hangovers.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with nausea relieving formulas. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a fast-acting formula that is made of all-natural ingredients, of which involves the cooking instructions discussed below, and is effective in treating nausea due to motion sickness or hangovers.
The Ghosal Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,250,181) discloses pharmaceutical compositions of poly-herbal extracts useful as root and plant extracts as well as gelling agents. However, the ingredients do not include a fruit flavoring as well as mint, and wherein the ingredients are prepared and can be instilled in a plurality of consuming mediums.
The Kaderali Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2007/0048367) discloses an herbal composition for treating morning sickness that includes the ingredients of ginger root extract and fructose. However, the herbal composition does not include mint or a fruit flavoring.
The Gelber et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,793,942) discloses an anti-nausea medicinal composition with ginger root. However, the medicinal composition does not include mint, fruit flavoring, or a gelatin base.
The Andersen Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0051455) discloses a chewing gum tablet having medicinal properties and of which includes fructose, ginger, and gelatin. However, the chewing gum tablet does not include mint, or comprise the steps as outline below for production thereof.
The Johnson et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,163,705) discloses a chewing gum that can be used to treat coughs, colds, and motion sickness. However, the chewing gum does not include the ingredients of ginger, gelatin, mint, and fruit flavoring to provide an anti-nausea compound that is both fast-acting and all-natural.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a fast-acting formula that is made of all-natural ingredients, of which involves the cooking instructions discussed below, and is effective in treating nausea due to motion sickness or hangovers. In this regard, the fast-help nausea relief departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.